vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Renamon (Rika Nonaka)
|-|Rika and Renamon= |-|Kyubimon= |-|Taomon= |-|Sakuyamon= Summary Rika Nonaka and Renamon are main characters in the Digimon Tamers anime series and has such appeared in various media such as movies, manga, video games and drama CDs. Rika was very cold hearted and borderline sadistic at the start of the series, having Renamon killing several Digimon so Renamon can get stronger, even attempting to kill Guilmon on multiple occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 1-C Name: Rika Nonaka/Makino Ruki | Renamon, Kyubimon', Taomon, Sakuyamon'' '''Origin: Digimon Tamers Gender: Female | Genderless but referred to as Female Age: 10 | Unknown, likely older than Terriermon though. Classification: Human, Digimon Tamer, "The Digimon Queen" | Digimon Powers and Abilities: |-|Renamon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight, Plant Manipulation, Can quell Panic, Teleportation, Transformation, Duplication, Poison Manipulation, Pierces through Defenses, Holy Manipulation, Hypnosis, Healing, Air Manipulation, Life Draining, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure, Can trap foes into a nightmare, Electricity Manipulation, Durability Negation. |-|Kyubimon=All previous abilities amplified, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Kodoukgumon). |-|Taomon=All previous abilities, Darkness Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Attacks with Talismans, Information Manipulation via Magic, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Sealing, Can purify Evil Souls, Sense Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Fate Manipulation (Can rewrite her opponent's fate). |-|Sakuyamon=All previous abilities, Light Manipulation, Healing, Can nullify Stat Buffs, Flight, Soul Purification. Attack Potency: Island level (Consistently defeated and absorbed multiple Adult level Digimon, who should be comparable to the Digimon of Folder Continent, which were said to be 1,000 times stronger than File Island Digimon such as Meramon and Frigimon) | Island level (Far superior to her previous form which had already defeated many Champion level Digimon and loaded their powers and abilities) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Digitamamon. Fought and defeated Vajramon) | Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Gallantmon and MegaGargomon. Aided in fighting against many powerful D-Reaper agents) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Can consistently keep up with Champion level Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Superior to other Champion level Digimon such as Wizardmon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Comparable to Rapidmon and Wargrowlmon) | Immeasurable (Should be comparable with Gallantmon) Striking Strength: Country Class | Country Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Complex Multiversal Durability: Island level (Tanked hits from multiple adult and armor level digimon) | Island level (More durable than her previous form) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Can take hits from other powerful perfect level digimon and survived attacks from ADR-03), Complex Multiverse level with her Talisman spell (Not even Beelzemon can break through its walls) | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee Range, a few meters with projectiles | A few Kilometers | A few hundred Kilometers | Planetary Standard Equipment: D-POWER and Digi-Modify cards | None | None | Her Paintbrush | Her Staff Intelligence: Rika is very knowledgeable about Digimon, hence her nickname "The Digimon Queen". Renamon is extremely smart combat wise Weaknesses: Rika needs to be nearby the battle, which can make her an easy target. When Kyubimon or Taomon get seriously hurt, Rika feels the pain. These two weaknesses are no longer in effect once Renamon digivolves into Sakuyamon Feats: |-|Renamon= * Crossed several City-Blocks in a matter of a few minutes * Trades blows with Allomon, an Armor level (on par with Champions) Digimon * Holds back Guilmon * Defeats two Armor level Digimon with ease * Is skillful at Axe fighting * Takes a concrete shattering blast point-blank * Beam struggles with Allomon * Survives a blow from Megadramon * Tanks at least three lightning bolts at once * Casually wallruns * Moves so fast it appears like teleporting * Runs up a skyscraper in no time * Can hear Rikas screams for help through a forest * [http://i.imgur.com/EX2DTuj.gif Causes a sizable explosion with her Diamond Storm attack] * Impeccable Aim |-|Kyubimon= * Knocks Beelzemon off of Behemoth * She can shoot multiple, powerful fireballs at once * Can temporarily become a giant flying dragon made of fire |-|Taomon= * Can deflect Vajramon's sword swings with utter ease * Can hover and fly * Her force-field can keep Planet busting Digimon at bay * Her brush can do this * It can also dispel many negative things * She can create a large floating platform w/shield * Her Shield can take a lot of damage, also notice how calm she is * Her shield can easily tank an onslaught of Zhuqiaomon's fire * She can keep pace with Zhuqiaomon while in her shield, too, so it doesn't impede her movement * She can also fire countless small bombs, they're pretty weak though |-|Sakuyamon= * Dodges a storm of enemy attacks * She shows great dexterity * Caused great harm to the REAPER * To show how much stronger than Taomon she is, she was able to defeat three ADR-03 in a single shot, a single ADR-03 was able to defeat Taomon, Rapidmon and Wargrowlmon at once! * Creates a barrier even stronger than that of Taomon's * She can make it large enough to fit Megagargomon, too Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Rika Nonaka= * Digi-Modify Speed: Increases Renamons Speed * Digi-Modify Hyperchip: Increases Renamon's power by 10% * Digi-Modify Armor: Adds a pilebunker to Renamon's arm. * Digi-Modify Alias: Creates a clone of Renamon/Taomon to take an attack at the cost of energy. * Digi-Modify Agumon's Frozen Wind: Grants Renamon SnowAgumon's "Frozen Wind" technique. * Digi-Modify Snimon Twin Sickles: Gives Renamon Snimon's sickle-arms, allowing her use of its "Twin Sickles" technique * Digi-Modify Hyperspeed: Greatly increases Kyubimon's speed with Hyper Speed * Digi-Modify Crystal Fire: Greatly increases Renamon's strength * Digi-Modify Radiant Fire: Gives Taomon a protective and empowering light aura * Digi-Modify Tomahawk: Gives Renamon Boltmon's "Battle Tomahawk * Digi-Modify Shellmon Hydro Blaster: Gives Renamon Shellmon's "Hydro Blaster" technique. * Digi-Modify Digivolution: Digivolves Renamon to Kyubimon * Digi-Modify Matrix Digivolution: Digivolves Kyubimon to Taomon (Or Renamon in Taomon) * Digi-Modify Bio-Murge Digivolution: Murges Rika Nonako and Renamon to digivolve into Sakuyamon |-|Renamon= *'Koyousetsu/Diamond Storm:' Fires a barrage of sharpened leaves at the opponent. *'Kohenkyo:' Copies the opponent's appearance, or, (in Battle Evolution) switches places with them in a whirl of leaves. In Digimon RPG, teleports to the enemy and kicks them before disappearing. In Masters, uses a glowing hand to summon two phantom clones of itself to attack the enemy. *'Touhakken:' Ignites its hands and feet in blue fire and attacks the enemy with them. In Another Mission, hits the enemy with a powerful hand strike. *'Shouda:' Attacks with a strong hand strike. *'Souzan:' A swift claw attack. *'Kokaishū:' Attacks with multiple roundhouse kicks. *'Kuuchuu Koyousetsu:' Uses Koyousetsu while in midair. *'Korenkyaku:' Spins about before unleashing several high kicks in rapid succession. *'Kosengeki:' A swift claw attack. *'Sesshouseki:' Transforms into a stone and releases a poisonous gas. *'Thermal Mane:' Obtained from loading Lynxmon. Detonates the thermal energy within its body to its maximum, generating bursting flames. *'Lightning Paw:' Obtained from loading Lynxmon. Punches at the enemy with its powerful claws at lightning speed. *'Catastrophe:' Obtained from loading Lynxmon. Emits waves of light. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism:' Obtained from loading Lynxmon. Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes, causing them to attack themselves *'Aura:' Obtained from loading Lynxmon. Heals her and her allies. *'Nightmare Shock:' Obtained from loading Vilemon. Fires a supersonic wave from its mouth. Alternatively, traps the foe in a nightmare. *'Sharp Wing:' Obtained from loading Pteramon. Drops from sky vertically and pierces the target with her arm. The enemy's DigiCore (the equivalent of a being's essence) is destroyed regardless of the thickness of its armor. For non Digimon opponents this is the equivalent of ripping out one's soul or essence and destroying it. *'Hell's Bomb:' Drops multiple bombs over a wide area. *'Kaikousen:' Shoots a beam from the mouth. |-|Kyubimon= * Dragon Wheel (Koenryū, lit. "Fox Flame Dragon"): She starts to spin very fast, which causes the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turns her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. When in this state, she summons a mystical dragon, which emerges from her body to destroy her enemies. * Fox Tail Inferno (Onibidama, lit. "Will-o'-the-wisp Ball"): The blue flames on her tails become brighter, and ghostly faces appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which she launches at her opponents to destroy them in an explosion of energy as well as trap them in a cage of blue flames which singes them. * Headbutt (Zutsuki): Charges and attacks with the head. * Koshūgeki (lit. "Fox Attack"): Uses the power of a will o' wisp to quickly tackle its enemy. * Kodengeki (lit. "Fox Electric Attack"): Attacks with an electrifying headbutt. * Tengu (Amatsu-kitsune): Emits a high pitched scream and summons a spirit on the enemy. *'Stinger Poration:' Fires a poisonous blast from her mouth that corrodes and melts those it hits. |-|Taomon= * Talisman of Light '(''Bonhitsusen, lit. "Buddhist Brush Brandish"): Chants the incantation "Bon-Hitsu-Sen" while painting the Sanskrit character in the air with its gigantic brush, then hurls it at the opponent to catch them in a gigantic explosion and annihilate them. * '''Thousand Spells (Kofūsatsu, lit. "Fox-seal Scrolls"): Wreathes its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them. * Talisman Star (Rajas): Uses the Devanagari letter "र" as blades to cut through the darkness. * Talisman Spell: Creates and chants the sacred syllable "ॐ" to form a hemispherical yin-yang shield capable of movement. * Brush Stroke (Ippitsu, lit. "One Stroke"): Uses a large brush to hit the enemy. * Brush Strike (Issen, lit. "One Flash"): Strikes the enemy with a huge brush. * Trinity Force (Trinity Burst): A combined attack with WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon. This attack turns all three Digimon into crystal and then a giant phoenix beam. |-|Sakuyamon= * Spirit Strike: Attacks the opponent with the four kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. * Amethyst Mandala: Strikes the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier that exorcises evil spirits. * Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth: Uses the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around itself which form a barrier of cherry blossom petals. * Crystal Sphere: Creates a spherical barrier around itself. * Amethyst Wind: Unleashes a storm of purifying cherry blossoms. * Fox Drive: Destroy your enemy with a burning blue flame. * Thunder Kick: Drops down like lightning from the sky and attacks with a kick. * Fox Card: Throws a card and seals the enemy's power. * Flaming Fox : Attacks with a flaming kick from the sky. Key: Renamon | Kyubimon | Taomon | Sakuyamon Note: Rika's respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Foxes Category:Foxgirls Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Kids Category:Card Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Air Users Category:Sadists Category:Good Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fate Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Staff Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users